


a tyrell and a tully

by politicalmedievalistnerd



Series: 400/200/200 Challenge [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Widowed, dead! Leonette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmedievalistnerd/pseuds/politicalmedievalistnerd
Summary: The Tyrells marry rather regularly, considering divorce is almost unheard of. When Garlan is a widower, he finds himself marrying the key to the Vale and the Riverlands, though her brief husband and his bastard daughter decide to show.





	a tyrell and a tully

_ I am a Tyrell,  _ he reminded himself, as he walked to his fate, down the aisle. His sister had done it thrice and was younger than him. He had at least been married, once, for love.  _ Leonette.  _ His beautiful wife with her clear skin and fine smile was gone, buried not three days after taking ill, and the child they’d made had gone with her. Now his bride was Lysa Arryn, old and fat, shamed from a marriage with Littlefinger that had been annulled. The man stood in the shadows, watching, Garlan could feel it, with his bastard dressed up as though she was worthy of being here. The Tyrells cared not that Lysa was spoilt goods, practically infertile, years his senior. She was the last Tully girl, the closest thing to an Arryn girl. She would unite them with the Tullys, with the Riverlands, for nobody followed the infant Frey they forced out of Edmure before putting his head on a spike. 

  
He met his new bride at the altar, trying to ignore the target he could feel on his back. She glared at him, not hiding her hatred.  _ Perfect start to a marriage,  _ he thought, taking her hands.


End file.
